


Inscrit en Argent

by najio



Category: RWBY
Genre: (Pyrrha), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/najio/pseuds/najio
Summary: Les chiffres argents apparaissent sur le poignet de chaque enfant à sa naissance, en comptant à rebours jusqu'à sa mort. Malheureusement, le sort est tellement comme un élève qui passe une interro de la multiplication: il ne se souvient jamais d'ajouter les unités.





	Inscrit en Argent

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Silver Script](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407908) by [najio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/najio/pseuds/najio). 



> Salut!
> 
> Cette histoire était écrit pour la première fois en anglais. J'ai fait mon meilleur effort pour la traduire, mais le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle. Je l'ai étudié au lycée, et maintenant j'apprends plus en université. J'ai commencé ce projet en part parce qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup des histoires ici en français, mais je veux aussi améloirer mon écriture. Alors, si (quand) je me trompe, corrigez-moi s'il vous plaît! J'ai envie d'apprendre! :)
> 
> (En particulier, c'est tellement difficile de savoir si on devrait utiliser le passé composé ou l'imparfait. J'ai essayé!)

Comme tous les humains et les faunus, Blake est née avec un chiffre écrit en argent sur l'intérieur de son poignet. Cent quatre-vingt-seize. Ses lignes élegants ont été en piques et angulaire, comme il a été crayonné rapidement par quelqu'un qui, d'habitude, avait l'écriture belle. Le bas du neuf s'est courbé par dessus d'une de ses veines — une menace discrète.

Selon sa famille, il a été un chiffre fiable. De haut, mais pas trop. Il n'a pas descendu du tout dans sa première année. Chaque personne qui tourne le bras potelé du bébé et jete un coup d'oeil à son compteur ont été d'accord. Tous les signes ont indiqué qu'elle va avoir une longue vie.

Puis il a commencé a descendre à la hâte. Kali a essayé de rester positive. Quelques gens ont eu des chiffres qui descendent comme on pouvait s'y attendre, en comptant les jours ou minutes ou jeudis en juin que la personne a eu jusqu'à sa mort. Il y a des autres qui ont vécu pour cinquante années avec un compteur qui est resté dans les milles, mais qui a chuté au zéro dans moins d'une minute. L'acte d'utiliser les chiffres pour deviner les temps qu'une personne garde a été une science inexacte, et elle a défendu à Ghira d'essayer. Elle n'a pas voulu surtout voir en papier ce qu'elle a senti déjà instinctivement.

Quand Kali a finalement trouvé le sens du chiffre de sa fille, il a été totalement par hasard. Elle a obligé l'enfant grognonne de six ans à se coucher après seulement un chapitre en plus. Dix minutes plus tard, sa petite fille s'est lancée dans ses bras en chialant. Son compteur est tombé au même moment qu'elle a tourné un peu trop des pages.

Ghira lui a dit sans arrête qu'il n'a pas été de sa faute. Ils n'ont pas pu savoir. Mais toujours est-il que près d'une douzaine des trahisons petites et mineures ont gâché la vie de Blake, tous pour les péchés aussi insignificants que quand elle a soi-disant oublié de se brosser les dents.

En grandissant, Blake a vu ses nombres comme un deuxième sens moral qui l'a critiqué constamment pour les mêmes fautes que tous les autres ont paru libre de faire. Elle ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'elle n'était pas seule en ayant un petit ange sur son épaule jusqu'à un jour des années plus tard, sur un naivre de charge de SDC en route pour Mistral. Une garde s'est allongée au sol en tiédissant. Ses yeux ont été ouverts. Adam n'a pas vu que son chiffre a baissé jusqu'à elle le lui a indiqué. Elle a dit à soi-même que le nombre n'a pas pu signifier ce qu'elle a pensé. Pas s'il a été encore plus de quatre cent.

Quand elle a découplé un wagon et a regardé lui alors qu'il s'est amenuisé au loin, elle a jeté un coup d'oeil vers la bas. Son compteur est encore descendu. C'était comme il a dit que cette lâcheté, où elle s'est echappée au tout ce qu'elle avait cru, cela a été comme toutes les erreurs sans conséquences elle avait fait quand elle était petite. Elle s'est rendue compte que ce chiffre n'était rien comme un sens moral — il s'est moqué de lui.

Quand elle est descendue sur une barque de passagers en route pour Menagerie et le compteur s'est abaissé à un nombre tout à fait ordinaire d'un autre, elle a décidé que cela a été exactement ce qu'elle a mérité.

* * *

Il y avait Yatsuhashi dont chaque mot est précieux. Sky Lark, qui s'echappait à un nombre d'un autre. James Ironwood, avec le numéro un gravé sur le creux de son cou. Ciel Soleil, dont le compteur descendait tic à tac de quelquepart dans les centaines des millions.

* * *

Yang est née avec le numéro neuf, mais cela a changé avant qu'elle n'aie eu deux semaines. Taiyang s'est angoissé à cause de la peur qu'il aurait pu perdre les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus, mais pour les neuf années prochaines le compteur s'est resté stable. Il y avait Summer et Ruby et la _vie,_ et la terreur discrète qui l'avait envahi s'est deposée — et le trois sur son poignet aussi.

Puis il était seulement lui et ses filles, et il s'est trouvé face à une petite fille bouleversée qui venait d'apprendre les chiffres. Qui, contrairement à tous les autres qu'elle connaissait, ne restait jamais éveillée en souhaitant que le sien était plus haut. Qui n'avait aucune idée comment elle pouvait le survivre encore sept fois.

Lorsque Beacon a chuté, Yang essayait pendant des années d'oublier son compteur. Elle croyait toujours qu'il serait mieux de ne savoir rien, que les plus chanceux était ceux qui sont nés avec l'un argent et sans aucune raison pour vivre en se préparant au prochain coup. Donc elle portait un bracelet et ne le regardait pas, même si cela ne pouvait rien changer quand le numéro sept restait gravé irréparablement dans son esprit.

Il y avait des gens qui parlaient du confort que les chiffres leur donnent. Ses chiffres étaient souvent inutiles, qui était le meilleure un chiffre pouvait être. Le compteur de Yang n'a été aucune confort quand Blake a fuit la première fois, après son argument avec Weiss. Même quand elle a craqué au milieu de la nuit et elle a vu que le sept est resté là, elle ne s'est pas sentie mieux. Ceci pouvait signifier seulement que Blake n'a pas compté. Elle n'a pas été assez chère. Ceci pouvait signifier qu'il serait pire, quand il se passe enfin.

Elle continuait de ne pas le regarder, jusqu'à tout à coup un morceau d'elle-même est disparu et elle n'a pu rien faire sauf rire — parce que ses professeurs ne savaient pas pourquoi il y avait des gens dont la marque était sur leurs mains non dominants, mais _elle_ a connu. Puis elle a pleuré, car elle l'a vérifié et maintenant il a été un petit cinq argent sur son poignet.

Quand, des mois plus tard, il est devenu un quatre, elle n'a pu pas trouver l'énergie pour faire l'un ou l'autre.

Quand son compteur est arrivé à trois, elle n'a pas été sûr s'il était devenu plus facile, ou si elle s'est seulement rendue insensible. Seulement une plume est restée cette fois, mais cela a était plus qu'elle avait habituellement. Yang l'a regardé fixement pendant un moment, et ensuite elle est allée au fond de la chambre forte. Elle a pris la relique. Puis ses genous ont cédé sous le fardeau de tout ça. Elle a détesté sa mère, son compteur, _soi-même,_ parce qu'elle lui a donné l'opportunité de la voler encore, et elle l'a pris. Désormais elle a possédé deux morceaux de l'âme de Yang, et Summer avait seulement eu l'un.

* * *

Quand elle était un bébé, le nombre de Ruby était plus que quarante mille. Il est resté inchangé, en dormant avec contentement où il enserrait son petit poignet. C'était le chiffre le plus élevé que Taiyang avait vu, et contrairement au plupart des compteurs hauts il ne paraissait pas avoir hâte de descendre. Il pensait, peut-être, que leur famille serait permis ce seule numèro heureux.

Le jour qu'elle a tué son premier Beowolf, il a commencé à chuter. Au commencement petit à petit, comme un filet. Ensuite comme un torrent lent et constant, alors qu'elle a découpé un chemin à travers des essaims des Creeps et Ursai. Tai a essayé de l'empêché au début, mais elle n'a pas bougé. Si elle arrêtait, elle a declaré fièrement, il serait quand elle a eu le nombre un argent qui brille pour aller avec son deux.

* * *

Le compteur de Jaune a commencé à deux. Ses s?urs, desquelles toutes ont nombres dans les cents ou plus, lui ont dit qu'il a eu de la chance. Il serait prevenu — pas comme eux qui sont nés avec l'un — mais pas trop tôt. Contrairement à sa s?ur la plus agée, il ne devrait jamais apprendre que son numèro baissait chaque fois qu'il a rit en coupant le souffle.

Pour tout son enfance, il les croyait. Il était extrêmement content avec son compteur, mais il savait comment réagir aux gens qui ne sont pas. Il a su qu'il n'a pas dû poser des questions quand Weiss a commencé à porter un bracelet le deuxième jour à Beacon. Qu'il n'a pas dû se disputer quand Ren a refusé de parler de son quatre. Il a hoché la tête quand Pyrrha lui a dit qu'elle était contente avec son un immuable. Mais c'était Nora qu'il sentait qu'il comprennait vraiment. Elle portait un trois toute sa vie, et elle n'avait aucune idée de son sens.

Quelquesfois, il souhaitait qu'il puisse savoir. Sa s?ur cadette perdait un chaque fois la pleine lune s'est levée, et quand les nombres était comptés elle a appris que sa vie durait plus que quatre-vingt-dix années. Il voulait avoir le paix que cela pourrait lui donner.

Quand il a rampé, en tremblant, dehors des débris d'un casier, il n'a pas regardé son poignet. Il n'a pas vu le changement jusqu'à il a ouvert son scroll. Puis la lumière a réfléchi au un argent, et il a eu envie de vomir. Il a appellé Weiss et Ruby en les suppliant de faire quelquechose. N'importe quoi.

Désormais il était celui avec qui les chiffres heureux ne savaient pas comment parler. C'était aussi en compagnie bizarre qu'il a trouvé quelqu'un qui a semblé compris. Le père de Ruby et Yang s'est assis à côté de lui un soir, environ une semaine avant leur départ pour Haven.

— Tu frotte ton poignet, l'homme a dit.

Jaune n'a pas répondu.

Taiyang a tourné son bras pour que Jaune puisse voir un deux argent. — Quand je suis né, c'était quatre. Chaque jour, j'espére qu'il ne signifie pas ce que je pense.

* * *

Ren n'a pas remarqué que son compteur a chuté pour quelques heures. Toutefois, il a su instinctivement quand il s'était passé, même la minute précise. Il n'aurait pas pu être tout sauf que les secondes éc?urées quand il a simplement regardé le harcèlement d'un autre? Son père a été d'accord, et il lui dit doucement mais avec fermeté que son nombre n'avait aucune importance. Il serait son devoir d'entreprendre l'action et aider quelqu'un dans le besoin, même s'il n'était pas marqué comme ça.

Puis, avec un petit sourire, il a ajouté que son fils avait de la chance—les chiffres étaient souvent pire. Il n'a pas compris comment ce serait possible. (Il comprendrait, plus tard, en regardant un Jaune brisé qui a prisé son poignet si fermement qu'il s'est fait un bleu.)

C'était vrai que le plupart des nombres n'agissaient pas comme le sien, un sens moral pour le dissuader de poursuivre la pire route. En grandissant, il a commencé d'y en vouloir. Il n'est pas venu plus proche de mourir, quand il a courit à Nora sans hésiter. Il a bien fait. Mais la menace écrit sur son poignet l'a dévalorisé un peu.

Quand Ren et Nora ont commencé a voyager ensemble, il était parfois jaloux de son simple trois qui ne bougait jamais. Elle ne devait pas se demander si elle était forcée à bien faire. Puis ils sont arrivés à Beacon, et il a appris qu'il pourrait vraiment être pire. Ruby a été seule en parlant de son numèro, et il l'a puni pour faire ce que toutes Chasseuses faisaient. Il a compris pourquoi son père a dit qu'il peut être pire. Son compteur aurait pu descendre chaque fois qu'il n'a pas resté pétrifié.

* * *

Le nombre sur le poignet de Jacques Schnee se lisait, simplement, un. C'était écrit dans sa biographie qu'il était comme ça dès le matin de sa naissance, et se maintiendra jusqu'à sa mort. Dans sa jeunesse il avait l'habitude de porter un bracelet, et ses parents mouraient avant son mariage avec Willow—ainsi, seulement elle savait que le chiffre était deux quand ils se rencontraient. Le numèro a changé quand il a tenu une petite Winter pour la première fois. Elle a pleuré en apprenant qu'elle a été enceinte de Weiss. Quand Whitley est arrivé, ses yeux ont été secs.

Whitley était jaloux quand ils sont petits, avant qu'il comprenait les nombres, parce qu'il n'avait que cinq et Weiss avait presque deux mille. Winter lui a dit qu'il n'aurait aucune importance jusqu'à ils apprenaient comment les chiffres descendaient. Elle lui a montré le neuf argent sur son propre poignet. Dans les quarante premières années de sa vie, seulement un de leurs trois compteurs ont diminué. Sa s?ur la plus agée a porté maintenent un huit, mais elle ne dirait pas pourquoi.

Le deuxième matin à l'Academie de Beacon, Weiss a trouvé que son compteur a finalement diminué. Il a chuté chaque lever du soleil depuis cet instant. Elle a menti en disant à son équipe qu'il se comportait comme ça toute sa vie. Elle a menti en disant à sa famille qu'il n'a pas changé. Elle a commencé à porter un bracelet, et elle a fait taire avec un regard noir tous ceux qui ont essayé de faire la division évidente.

Ensuite son monde était brisé, et son Père est arrivé pour récupérer les morceaux. C'était seulement après quatre nuits dans son lit trop grand dans la salle trop vide qu'elle a remarqué que son compteur s'est arrêté. Elle n'a pas pu penser qu'il a été injuste, même si c'était vrai. Au moins le chiffre est devenu plus qu'une annonce que sa vie va prendre fin. Désormais, c'était aussi une promesse qu'elle va recommencer.

* * *

Nora ne pensait pas de Yatsuhashi après la chute de Beacon. Elle ne lui connaissait pas, et évidemment il ne parlait pas souvent. Elle n'a jamais remarqué qu'ils avait beaucoup en commun. Il avait quelques milles des mots pour dépenser. Elle avait les trois les plus importants.

* * *

Pyrrha préférait dire aux autres qu'elle était née avec son un, mais ce n'était pas vrai. Elle a commencé sa vie avec quarante-huit. Son compteur est descendu la première fois à sept ans, quand elle a perdu dans un combat avec un de ses camarades de classe.

Lorsqu'elle est arrivée a quarante, elle a compris sans doute le sens de son nombre. Elle l'a caché à ses parents, surtout parce qu'elle n'a pas voulu y penser. Elle n'a pas voulu reconnaître que c'était vrai.

Quand son chiffre a été un, elle est allée à son instructrice en larmes en lui disant qu'elle ne pouvait plus lutter. Elle l'a montré le nombre. Et son instructrice lui a dit gentiment qu'elle ne risquait plus de mourir dans l'entraînement que les autres.

— C'est ton sort de gagner, elle a dit. Encore et encore, sans cesse. D'être invincible. Et puis... d'échouer quand c'est le plus vital que tu réussisses.

La femme a montré l'intérieur de son poingnet. Six. — Je perds un chaque fois je déteste quelqu'un vraiment. Il ne te dit pas combien de temps tu as avant la fin, ma chère, mais comment il va se passer.

Cinq ans plus tard, elle a demandé à sa tueuse si elle croyait au destin. En réponse, elle a penché son bras. Sa manche est tombée de son poignet, en révélant un pâle zéro argent.

— Non.


End file.
